Lift
by MicAgatha
Summary: #One-Shot para Marlene Vasquez. Inuyasha tenía que declararse a Kagome a como diera lugar, pero tuvo que elegir el mejor momento: cuando el ascensor de ese edificio se atascó. Rayos, pobres bomberos.


**Pairing:** InuYasha /Kagome

**Género:** Romance/ Humor

**Palabras:** 744

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaración:** Si ven alguna de mis historias en otra página que no sea ésta, avísenme, se los agradecería.

**Aviso:** Este fic es un regalito para una personita especial que adoro: Marlene Vasquez. Ojalá que pases una linda navidad en compañía de toda tu familia, que toditos tus deseos se cumplan.

**Extra:** Si pueden, pasen a mi profile y pinchen en el link del blog que unas amigas y yo tenemos.

* * *

><p><em>MicAgatha:<em>

**Lift**

|"We wish you a Merry Christmas" (8)

**Summary:** _•One-Shot• Para Marlene Vasquez. __Inuyasha tenía que declararse a Kagome a como diera lugar, pero tuvo que elegir el mejor momento: cuando el ascensor de ese edificio se atascó. Rayos, pobres bomberos._

Para estos momentos, seguramente ella estaría en su casa, con medias acolchadas, recibiendo regalos y viendo a InuYasha tiernamente…, pero no era así. ¡Por Kami-Sama, eran las doce y ellos seguían en ese maldito elevador! Mierda.

El hanyō movió sus orejitas e intentó hacerse el sordo ante las súplicas de Kagome sobre que los sacara de ahí.

—Por favor—. No, ni con eso le haría cambiar de opinión.

Porque cuando Naomi pidió a los muchachos que llevaran _cierto_ paquete a _cierto_ edificio, nunca se les hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que terminarían sentados en un ascensor jugando a: quién-resiste-más-con-la-mirada y que el llevar tres horas ahí, haya hecho que Kagome aguantara pipí (por todo ese rato). Pobre vejiga.

InuYasha pudo haberlos sacado, obviamente si ella no se hubiera negado antes.

—Esto no es un problema.—Sonrió de lado—Puedo romper el techo y…—fue interrumpido.

—No, InuYasha, esperaremos a los bomberos.—ordenó—Ellos saben qué hacer.

Caprichos.

Y después de esos interminables ciento ochenta minutos, aquellos incompetentes no habían logrado nada, absolutamente nada. Así como el plan de InuYasha de intentar hacerle conocer a Kagome de sus sentimientos, ya que, luego de haber dejado las cosas claras con Kikyo, pues ahora venía el _ansiado _momento de besarla con pasión.

Bueno, al menos en su mente seguía rodando esa idea y le atormentaba cada segundo (oh, y más cuando la escuchaba decir algo).

Diablos y más diablos.

La chica estaba jodidamente sensual, ellos estaban encerrados en un ascensor, nadie los interrumpiría—de acuerdo a como iban las cosas—por un buen rato y…sí, sí quería probar sus labios, o quizás _algo_ más, pero para eso, debía crear una "grandiosa" ¿declaratoria?

Kagome acercó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y abrazó sus piernas. Por las santísimas putas, ¿podía dejar de hacer eso?, llevaba falda, ¿acaso quería hacerlo morir de un infarto?

—Haz lo que dijiste, InuYasha, ya me aburrí de estar aquí,—anunció y arrugó el ceño—o te mando un conjuro.

¡Qué se friegue! Él sabía perfectamente que el dichoso aparatito estaba cagado, y por ende, algo de impulso "feroz" y ambos terminaban descansando debajo de la tierra.

—Tú dijiste que no—la miró con su deliciosa mirada asesina—y yo insistí.—Viró la cabeza—Ahora no jodas.

Bien, ese era el momento de poner en marcha el plan. "Conquistando a Kagome: el gran final".

—Como quieras—dijo la chica antes de ocultar su cabeza.

Y, por algún maldito motivo, la luz empezó a parpadear y, lentamente, se fue apagando dejando a ambos sumidos en la completa y tenebrosa oscuridad. La cagada.

Seguro el hanyō tuvo que haber sacado las fuerzas necesarias de por ahí para acercarse donde Kagome y ponerse a su lado, como para demostrarle que estaría con ella siempre. La muchacha apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y ambos se sonrojaron, lo único bueno fue que ninguno lo pudo notar.

Entonces empezó a fluir el lado protector de InuYasha.

—Yo…yo no puedo romperlo, no quiero poner en riesgo tu seguridad. No podría permitir que algo te suceda.—Comentó mientras tomaba a Kagome y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

La chica le correspondió y quedaron ambos así por un buen rato.

—Te quiero—. Aquella frase dicha por ella, quedó flotando por el aire, jodiendo a InuYasha, es decir, presionándolo para que llevara a cabo la recta final del plan.

Debió haber sido alguien muy sabio el que dijo que "las acciones valen más que mil palabras" porque imaginar a InuYasha presionando voluntariamente sus labios contra los de la muchacha, era bastante arriesgado, siendo él quien no daba las iniciativas—por así decirlo.

El beso dulce y tierno poco a poco se iba tornando en uno alocado, exigiendo a ambos un momento para poder conseguir oxígeno, pero rápidamente volvieron a unir sus labios, ya que ambos se necesitaban extremadamente.

Por un rincón se escuchó la voz de uno de los bomberos que les rogaba que tomaran calma y que en pocos minutos ya los irían a sacar, tan solo que no presionaran ningún botón.

Kagome miró a InuYasha—y aunque no existía ninguna luz—los dos sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Se iban a arriesgar.

El hanyō miró a ambos lados y encontró la _cositaesa _y lo presionó con fuerza haciendo que todo se atascara de nuevo. Nada les destruiría el momento que ambos tanto habían anhelado.

Ya él más tarde se encargaría de auto-rescatarse y de celebrar la navidad a su estilo.

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo, bueno, ojalá les haya gustado y besitos.<em>

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Oh, ¿quieren darme un regalito?...un solo review es suficiente ;)_

_PSD.- Iré subiendo mis regalitos y luego comentaré los que me han dado. Sorry, pero al hacer los fanfics, no he tenido tiempo para nadita xdd._


End file.
